


Bring Silence in Disguise

by cm (mumblemutter)



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Other, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 16:11:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/126704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mumblemutter/pseuds/cm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dreams herself real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Silence in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Entirely inspired by a prompt in [this post](http://strina.dreamwidth.org/343626.html) by strina.

Arthur's dreaming. Saito flew in from Tokyo this morning, and this is what they do when Saito's here.

But not quite like this, other times.

Legitimacy is boring. She tells Saito this, in the dream, talks about bored housewives who want their fantasies fulfilled and rich husbands who want the same, even more perverse. Saito frowns. What about the military, he says. Once you're out, you're out, Arthur says. They don't give you back clearance. That's a shame, Saito says, and he sounds genuinely sympathetic, but Arthur knows he probably doesn't care. Saito doesn't quite understand the appeal of this; men with the world to bend to their rule generally don't. He's here because Arthur wants him here. Mostly. But also there's this:

They're in a restaurant, and Arthur's in a dress that's black dolce, cinched at the waist and hand-stitched gold, threaded by tiny fingers, if it were real. What do you see when you look in the mirror, Saito asks. He orders for them, and he would have even if Arthur hadn't told him. Me, Arthur says, and it really is that simple. Saito smiles like he understands and kisses her hand. I still see you, he replies, and Arthur just nods her head. I guess we can work around that somehow. Saito's a practical man, but it doesn't mean he lacks imagination.

Arthur likes her nails manicured, but short and unpainted. Much like they usually are. Except perhaps a shade smaller. It pleases her sometimes, the way they move when she talks. Mostly she doesn't notice them, though. Mostly they're just a part of who she is. They're having dinner, in a restaurant that's understated and discreet, even here, and Saito pours the wine for her, because that's who he is.

My mistress, Saito says at one point.

The married one?

There was always only one. You remind me of her.

I will take that as a compliment.

She knows Saito's mistress intimately. Possibly more than even Saito does. Definitely more than Saito's aware of. It's her job. Or at least it used to be. But now there's this, and her leaning forward and tilting her head. Away from here, somewhere beautiful she built, and Saito shrugs easily, says yes. Now.

In the room, she wears heels, stockings - no garters, no intricate lace. It's about the form, she tells Saito. Saito on his knees, his hand between Arthur's legs. Exquisite, he mutters, and Saito gets it, of course he does. Arthur curls her hand behind his head and kisses him. I keep my hair short, she whispers against Saito's lips. My breasts are smaller than I'd like them to be. Saito chuckles at that, briefly, and then he's got Arthur on her back, body heavy between her thighs. Don't you have a choice in that matter. Here at least. No, Arthur says drowsily. Dizzily. It doesn't work like that. She pulls on Saito's tie until it loosens, then unbuttons whatever part of his shirt she can reach.

Ah. He kisses Arthur on the side of her neck, delicately, then lifts himself up enough so he can slide Arthur's dress up and over her head.

Arthur says, maybe you'll see someday, and Saito nods his head.


End file.
